Terra Grayson
Terra Grayson is a Daybreaker and a member of the Restraint Faction. She is part of the original group of people to form The Circle. Her power mostly is used to manipulate trees and nature around her to her specifications, and she has very casual work relationships with her superiors, finding them to be friends more than an authority over her, regardless of their attitudes. Appearance * Age: 19 * Height: 5'6" * Hair Color: A fire color that goes from light orange to raging red in very random places. * Length of Hair: Falls to the small of her back in slight waves. * Eye Color: A startlingly icy blue that can appear slightly cat-like in the dark. * Tattoos: A drooping heart tied with a taunt string hanging from a knarled and knotted tree. * Build: Lithe and slender, muscles only show when she leaps into trees or kicks somebody in the face. * Taste in clothing: Short sleeved shirts topped with hoodies (only when in chillier weather), ripped capris or shorts (NEVER pants or skirts), flip-flops or no shoes at all. * Voice: She has a litting French accent that is actually more poignant when she curses. History Since the time she was a little girl, Terra has been in and around nature for as long as she has been able to walk to the door and open it. She lived in the more forested areas of Canada, putting a slight trill of an accent that is vaguely French. She discovered her gifts when she was fairly young, and learned about the Nightcrawlers from her Daybreaker parents and is not all too fond of them. When she was old enough to move out she participated heavily into all things Daybreaker and tried to hone her abilities and her body as much as she possibly could. Despite differences, Terra pulled together with the people she so disliked to face the Mana, quickly angered when they were only attacked by the Nightcrawlers themselves. Personality Terra is a very down-to-Earth girl not only in the sense of her name and being kind hearted to everyone but also in the sense that nature seems to be the one place she can truly become a part of everything. She feels a connection with the Earth in such a deep and different way. She stops and watches the world turn, dances with the flames, sings with the birds type girl. She's really loving of people and things, intelligent beyond her years, carefree, open-minded and just generally laid back. Sometimes she can never be serious, can never pay attention, and often responds to peoples questions long after they are actually asked. Though if challenged, she can prove to be a fierce competitor. More for agility and wit rather than bulk and brawn. Her trust is fragile, and her loyalty depends greatly on it, but if she trusts in someone she will defend them no matter what happens. Keeping her promises to her very grave, if she has to. Hobbies and Pastimes *'Painting with watercolor/pastels' ** She loves doing this when a scene in nature looks just right, often taking measurements on the area to get to scale proportions. If anything changes at all, she often puts the stuff away. Not even bothering to use it. She is a very fickle artist. *'People' ** She loves talking to, being with, and observing people. She believes them to be an extremely valuable asset to nature, and finds them completely and utterly fascinating. Sometimes pushes people to their limits to see what will happen. *'Singing/Dancing' ** Terra is big - if one couldn't already tell - into expressing herself. One of the many ways she does this is with song and dance. She sings mostly in French, and while her singing is beautiful her dancing leaves a lot to be desired. There is a reason she's nimble, but it is certainly not so she can dance. Likes *'Storms' *'People' *'Nature' *'Music' Dislikes *'Serious situations' *'Being inside' *'Being alone' Relationships * Family/Friends Her mother and father, both born and raised in Canada were avid and faithful Daybreakers, very spiteful to all things Nightcrawler. They rose their daughter with an iron fist, which may have sparked her twinge of rebellion and her haste to leave home at the age of 16 - which she did. They were compassionate people to be sure, but they were too harsh and she was too soft. She left to go live with her grandmother in Alberta for another year, and then finally ventured on her own. Terra considers herself friends to anyone up until they betray her trust, and once that is done and over with she treats the guilty with cordial but cold indifference and will often say little to nothing to them. Faction, Abilities and Skills Is very skilled in gymnastics and many forms of martial arts. She's very flexible with a moderate speed, and prefers not to use weapons of any kind other than what she has 'within herself' Faction Ability As a Restraint member, she uses nature (mostly trees) to her advantage as weapons, stealth, or a hang out with her semi-modified morphing ability (only inasmuch as she has never used it on anything but nature) she keeps some seeds in her pocket, and sometimes in extreme situations - under her tongue. Trivia *Terra's tattoo is the album cover from "In Love and Death" by The Used